


Perfeito

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Matt planeja um café-da-manhã na cama para surpreender Foggy.





	Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050616) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Matt queria que tudo fosse perfeito, e era exatamente por isso que estava dando errado.

Fazer o café-da-manhã era fácil o bastante em um dia normal, e ele tinha feito café-da-manhã para Foggy antes, mas no segundo em que tentou fazer uma coisa especial, tudo deu errado.

Estava quase convencido que sua torradeira tinha o poder de detectar medo, porque seu olfato sozinha tinha que ser o bastante para o impedir de queimar três torradas na seguida. Sem falar nos ovos, como era possível que todos os ovos na cartela estivessem podres? O bacon também tinha um cheiro suspeito, apesar de estar bom na noite anterior.

Tudo o que queria era fazer um café-da-manhã legal para Foggy pelo aniversário de três meses dele. Então ele era romântico, quem poderia o culpar? Depois de anos de circularem um ao outro, as coisas finalmente estavam funcionando entre eles. Estavam na mesma página, mesmo que não concordassem em tudo.

Agora, Matt não estava prestes a deixar sua cozinha traiçoeira atrapalhar seus planos. Ele planejou em fazer para seu namorado um bom café-da-manhã na cama, e ia fazer isso.

Matt se aproximou da janela, tentando sentir o sol. Ainda deveria estar escuro o bastante do lado de fora, talvez pudesse pegar um ‘atalho’ sem ser visto.

\---

Foggy sentiu o peso da sua cama mudar, mas não abriu os olhos. Matt tinha os piores hábitos de sono, e Foggy não estava prestes a ser arrastado com ele. Tinha aprendido há muito tempo como dormir não importando o que Matt estava fazendo.

Então percebeu quando Matt saiu, mas não acordou, não de verdade pelo menos. O que o acordou veio muito depois, na forma de… cheiro de muffins recém assados?

Foggy abriu um olho de leve para investigar. Matt estava sentado na cama do lado dele, com uma caixa rosa de padaria. Foggy fechou o olho de novo, isso era uma surpresa.

Matt se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

“Bom dia,” Matt disse.

Foggy sorriu com seus olhos ainda fechados e se espreguiçou. E então abriu os olhos para olhar para Matt.

“Você errou,” ele disse, apontando para os lábios.

Matt deixou a caixa de lado e se inclinou para dar um beijo decente em Foggy.

Havia algo extremamente romântico sobre a disposição de Matt de lhe beijar de manhã antes que Foggy tivesse escovado os dentes, com os super sentidos e tudo mais, mas Foggy não sabia como dizer isso de um jeito que não fosse esquisito.

“Então, muffins para o café-da-manhã?” Foggy perguntou.

Matt lhe deu um sorriso tímido. “Queria te surpreender com alguma coisa, mas a padaria era a única coisa aberta tão cedo. Ou ao menos o único lugar aberto que não tinha cheiro de uma violação sanitária.”

Foggy se sentou na cama, e verificou seu telefone para ver o que já sabia. “Três meses.” Não era que tinha esquecido, só era difícil de se lembrar do dia quando tinha acabado de acordar.

Agora Matt estava sorrindo de ponta a ponta. “Três meses.”

Foggy tocou o rosto de Matt, sorrindo gentilmente para ele. Depois de tudo, todos os mal entendidos e brigas, estavam ali.

“Sabe, eu achei que você era atraente desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos…” Foggy começou, e então parou quando percebeu que Matt estava corando de leve, e tirou sua mão do rosto de Matt. “O que?”

“Eu sabia, na verdade. Seus batimentos cardíacos....”

“Cala a boca!” Foggy disse. “E não é isso que eu ia dizer de qualquer modo.”

Não queria pensar no que seus batimentos cardíacos podiam ter feito cada vez que Matt saía do banho usando só uma toalha. Tentava não olhar, mas dividiram um quarto por muito tempo, e era humano, afinal.

“Desculpa. Se serve de alguma coisa, pensei o mesmo, só não podia explicar como sabia,” Matt disse, em um tom pervertido demais para um bom garoto católico.

Isso era uma boa informação para guardar para depois. Foggy sempre suspeitou que quando dormiam de conchinha na faculdade, não era tão platônico quanto ambos diziam. Ou das vezes que ficaram enquanto estavam bêbados. Ok, então talvez esse relacionamento já estivesse vindo há bastante tempo e ambos eram idiotas por não terem visto isso antes, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

“O que ia dizer era que achava você atraente, mas não ia dar em cima do meu colega de quarto só por causa disso. Mas então, em algum momento no nosso primeiro semestre, eu me apaixonei por você. Nem sei quando. Só me lembro da gente estar sentado de frente um para o outro no chão da biblioteca, escondidos para comer pizza durante a semana de provas.”

Ok, talvez isso fosse brega, mas era a verdade, e já tinham perdido tempo demais por não serem honestos um com o outro.

“Quarta-feira, nossa décima terceira semana de aula, depois da aula do Golding. Você me ofereceu o braço para caminhar, tão naturalmente que nem parou de falar sobre a fonte que ia usar para a placa da sua primeira firma de advocacia. Você estava tentando explicar como as letras iam se parecer, como se essa fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Foi aí que eu soube que estava apaixonado por você.”

Isso era… isso era… Foggy não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade, sabia a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça, que essa história era tão boa que Matt deveria ter guardado ela para propor casamento, mas isso provavelmente não era a melhor coisa para se dizer em um aniversário de três meses, então decidiu ir com a segunda melhor coisa.

“Caralho.”

Ok, talvez não a segunda melhor coisa, mas foi o melhor que Foggy conseguiu pensar depois daquela história.

“Demais?” Matt perguntou, soando envergonhado.

Foggy puxou Matt pela nuca e o beijou, tentando expressar tudo que não conseguia com palavras. E então, quando se separaram, sussurrou contra os lábios de Matt, “Perfeito.”


End file.
